The invention relates in general to conveyors and in particular to a new and useful belt conveyor structure in which the conveyor belt is trained about at least two guide rollers mounted on a supporting frame.
Belt conveyors of this kind, which are employed in many industrial activities for conveying workpieces or products, mostly comprise a supporting frame having a width corresponding to that of the belt which is used. At the two ends of the frame, axially parallel guide rollers are mounted, and between the rollers, the longitudinal members of the frame are firmly connected to each other by a cover plate backing up the upper section of the endless belt. Cover plate and longitudinal members of the frame are mostly made of a single metal sheet. The guide rollers are usually embodied by cylindrical tubes having slightly tapering outer end portions and being mounted on the lateral members of the frame through roller bearings carried on shafts which extend over the entire width of the conveyor, for example. The belt may be driven through one of the two guide rollers or through a separate drive roller cooperating with the lower belt section, and an electric motor, which drive elements are supported on the frame.
Depending on the application, not only the length of the conveyor determining the spacing apart of the guide rollers, but also the width of the belt, and of the frame, thus the length of the guide rollers, vary. Therefore, up to the present time, the individual elements of the conveyor could be manufactured and assembled only after being sure about the desired dimensions, so that a conveyor was custom-made. A standardization in widths of the frames and belts could not change much, since for obvious reasons, the gradation of sizes with steps such as from 5 cm to 50 cm is limited, and storing of an assortment of supporting frames and guide rollers requires more than average space.
The present invention is directed to a conveyor frame structure which can be assembled of a few individual parts whose size is entirely independent of the desired width and which, therefore, does not create storage problems, with only a small number of elements which are simple to work into an adaptation of the desired size.
In accordance with the invention a belt conveyor structure comprises a pair of spaced apart longitudinally extending side members and an intermediate transverse member of a selected width or an adjustable width extending between and connected to the side members so as to form a supporting frame. A holding angle is connected to each side member and each carries a journal pin which provides a mounting for bearings for a rotatable sleeve so that the sleeve of the respective side members extend in opposed aligned relationship. A roller tube is located between the rollers and extends over a portion of each and an endless belt is trained around the roller tube and around one or more other roller tubes similarly mounted in the frame.
The longitudinal members and sleeves and journal pins are identical with each other and are in no way dependent on the respective width of the structure or belt. They can be manufactured in large series and conveniently stored. Both the intermediate member, preferably a plate, for connecting the longitudinal members, and the roller tube connected to the end sleeves of the guide rollers are simple elements easily adapted to size. This also applies to sizing the longitudinal members and the connecting elements. No problems arise with the assemblage (for example by welding, screwing, clamping, gluing, etc.). Aside therefrom, an option is given for the first time to indicate virtually accurately any suitable length and width of the structure without regard to the series manufacture and storage of the substantial parts.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved conveyor support structure which includes side members which form a frame together with cross members of selected length and which includes roller bearing supports on each side member for a rotatable sleeve, and wherein the sleeve of the opposite side members are aligned laterally and are partially covered by a roller tube positioned therebetween.
A further object of the invention is to provide a conveyor structure which is simple in design, rugged in construction and economical to manufacture.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.